Kel the Yamani Princess?
by mysterymist
Summary: Kel gets rejected and becomes a Shang but to get her Shang name Kel is forced to go on an undercover mission as a.. you guessed it, Yamani Princess although now the story has moved on from that... Chapter 8 is now updated
1. Default Chapter

a/n: This is my first fic so bear with me… Please tell me what you think

Kel the… Yamani Princess???

It had been four years since Kel had been rejected by Lord Wyldon and had returned to the Yamani Islands. She had tried to become a Shang warrior but they said she was to old. Kel, left with no choice, returned to the Islands knowing that she couldn't bear to stay in Tortall after all that had happened. She felt her anger rising at the unfair treatment she had been subject to just because she was a girl. _That's all going to change, _thought Kel _I'll show them that I can be as good a warrior as any man. I will be the greatest warrior of all time. _The determined 15 year old set her mouth in a firm line and started practicing with her glaive. She had just finished a complex pattern dance when she heard clapping. She turned to see a tall, golden skinned Yamani in her doorway.

"Hakuin Seastone!" exclaimedKel as she bowed to him in the traditional Yamani way. Hakuin returned her bow.

"I'm surprised you remember me," replied the Shang Horse.

"How could I forget anything from my first and only year of page training?" asked Kel slightly sadly.

"Well Kel, when I came back and learned that you were here I decided to pop in and perhaps train you in some of the ways of knights that I picked up over the years but now that I've seen how fit and willing to fight you are I think I might take you as a student," explained the warrior.

"But I'm too old," protested Kel surprised.

"Anyway I tried to become a Shang warrior before but they said I was too old then," added Kel once again slipping into a sad mood.

"Keladry, it's quite obvious that you are in perfect warrior trim. I don't doubt that you spend at least an hour of your day training. In these past four years I am sure you've learnt much more Yamani style fighting and if you almost beat me then I'm sure as hell that you would be able to beat me now. Kel I saw how determined you were before and I see that you're even more determined now. Let me teach you to become a Shang," said Hakuin.

"You would really teach me?" asked Kel, her face Yamani blank.

"Of course," said the Shang with a smile.

"Then I would be honoured to be your student," said Kel with another bow. The Shang Horse bowed back and said "Now I'll go speak to your parents about this but I expect to see you at the practice courts early tomorrow morning," farewelled the Shang Horse. Kel nodded and watched him go. _I'm gonna be a Shang! I'll show Lord Wyldon and everyone else who thought I could never be a warrior, _thought Kel fiercely.

"Keladry," called Kel's friend Yuki.

"Yes?" asked Kel.

"Come on, aren't you coming to practice with us?" she demanded.

"Oh right, sorry it's just that the Shang Horse just accepted me as his pupil," said Kel in a daze.

"That's great news but it really is no reason to keep Princess Shinkokami waiting," reprimanded Yuki with a smile as she dragged Kel from her room.

2 years later…

Kel was down at the port among a delegation to meet a group of Tortallan ambassadors carrying information on the engagement of Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami. She watched as the ship came into view and fidgeted impatiently, she wanted to get away from this as quickly as possible; although she was skilled in the game of politics doesn't mean she enjoyed it. She continued to watch silently as they disembarked from their ship. With a sigh she walked up to tem and started the introductions, her parents had taught her to be the diplomat and so it was inevitable that she got chosen to step into her parents' place every now and then.

"May I also introduce the Lioness?" said the tortallan ambassador. Kel's eyes narrowed at this but other than that she showed no sign of surprise.

"We are honoured to be graced by your presence," said Kel while bowing to her Yamani style. Alanna replied in a distracted manner and stared around them while fidgeting with her necklace. Suddenly her eyes narrowed in alarm and her hand flew to her sword.

"Watch out!" she shouted as she drew her sword. Attackers jumped of the roof of a building and ran towards them. The two delegations were trapped against the pier and the commoners just ran for their lives. They only had a token guard as it would be very bad manners to come with a fully armed escort when meeting an ally. Their only defence was Alanna and, well who really knows?

"Neal!" shouted Alanna over her shoulder.

"I'm here," said Nealan of Queenscove as he stepped up beside her.

"I advise you to let the guards to take care of the situation," said Kel calmly as she joined them.

"And if the guards fail?" asked Alanna grimly.

"Then it's up to us," said Kel coolly.

"Kel?" asked Neal with a surprised look on his face.

"Please Neal, now's not the time for a cosy little reunion," replied Kel.

"Wow, it is you," said Neal.

"Uh, Kel, I think we have a problem," said Alanna. Kel turned her attention back to the fight to see that the guards had been defeated by a stun gas and now there were twice as many attackers.

"Let's see, the odds are ten of them to one of us. Not bad," calculated Kel as she tied a handkerchief around her face and passed one to Alanna and Neal.

"Not bad?" asked Neal incredulously also donning his handkerchief.

"Watch and learn," advised Kel. She took out her many hidden shurikens and started throwing them rapidly. She struck down ten attackers that way.

"Well, I've done my ten now you can kill yours," said Kel.

"Kel!" squawked Neal as he turned to look at her amused face.

"Now's not the time squire," advised Alanna.

"Well that was a cheap trick so I guess I will help you," said Kel with a mock sigh. Neal gave another squawk. She drew a hidden dagger from within her kimino and took a ready stance.

"Alanna -," started Neal nervously.

"I don't suppose you could use your Gift to shut him up?" asked Kel.

"Smart," said Alanna. Purple streams of magic flew from her fingertips and bound all the attackers.

"Hmm, I better knock them out, just in case," Alanna sent another shot of purple magic to each of the assailants.

"Well I just meant for you to use your Gift to actually force Neal to shut up but this works too," said Kel with a shrug.

"Oh no, I did that too," laughed Alanna. They both turned to Neal who had taken off his handkerchief and was now clawing at a band of purple Gift encircling his head and covering his mouth. The two ladies started laughing their heads off as Neal started sending them death glares. Alanna raised her hands to release the spell only to have them pulled down by Kel.

"Can't we leave him like this? Just for a little while, I mean I've never seen Neal so quiet before," pleaded Kel also taking her handkerchief off (a/n: the stun gas disappeared astonishingly quickly).

"You're right and I am kinda enjoying it myself," agreed Alanna. They turned to Neal to see him put on his 'so misunderstood' pose and shook their heads. They started walking over to the Yamani and Tortallan delegations and left Neal standing there with his hand to his forehead as he stared off into space. They escorted the shaky nobles to the escort of carriages that awaited them. Neal suddenly realised that everyone was gone and started running toward their retreating backs. The trio got the nobles settled in the carriages and were forced to wait until the drivers came back (they had fled too).

"Perhaps I should go find the city guard to take care of this mess them as well as the drivers so we can get to the palace and if you would be so kind as to revive our fainted soldiers it would be much appreciated," said Kel politely.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," said Alanna turning to look at the guards in question. Kel walked off leaving Neal and Alanna to get to work.

"Come on Squire," said Alanna. Neal followed behind her with his head bowed like a miserable slave. Having contacted the city guard and located the drivers and three horses Kel returned to find Alanna and Neal helping the last person up.

"I thought that we should ride with the guard in case someone attacks again," said Kel.

"Very smart," said Alanna as she mounted up. Neal stayed silent because, well he had no choice.

"When do you think we should let him talk?" asked Kel as they rode to the palace. Neal looked up hopefully.

"When we get to the palace," replied Alanna. Neal's head drooped in disappointment.

After all the formalities were finished with getting the Tortallan nobles settled in Kel took Neal and Alanna to the practice courts (at Alanna's behest of course).

"So Kel, I hear you're training under Hakuin," commented Alanna as they watched the others warriors train.

"Yes, how'd you here about that?" asked Kel.

"I kinda kept tabs on you," replied Alanna sheepishly.

"KEPT TABS??? You virtually stalked her!!!!" shouted Neal, glad to have his voice back.

"Neal stop shouting or I will use my Gift to shut you up. Permanently," warned Alanna. Neal paled and decided to quiet down.

"I've never seen Neal back down so quickly," commented Kel quite impressed.

"I have to use threats but I've seen Duke Baird make him back down by just saying his name," said Alanna with a sigh.

"Impressive, oh well, I can always dream of having that ability," replied Kel.

"Kel, I need to ask, how come you were so, I dunno, different during the battle?" asked Neal.

"Out of habit; Yamanis are expected to always be polite even when they're about to be attacked," replied Kel.

"I say manners be stuffed and just fight," grunted Alanna.

"Yes well the Yamanis are different," said Kel.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Kel.

"What is there to do?" asked Neal.

"Not much besides practice fighting," said Kel with a shrug.

"That's not bad," said Alanna.

"But I guess that I should give you a tour of the palace, tomorrow though, I've forgotten that you guys probably want to freshen up and get some rest after all that travelling. Alanna you look quite pale, I really think you need the rest," said Kel.

"Yeah, the great, magnificent Lioness was seasick the whole trip," laughed Neal.

"I will deal with you later, Squire, but for now let us listen to Keladry and rest up," said Alanna.

The next few days were spent catching up with Neal and training with the Lioness. It seemed all too soon when they had to leave.

"Well, I'll se ya Kel," said Neal sadly.

"Don't worry Neal, I have a feeling that we'll meet again," said Kel mischievously.

"Do you know something I don't?" demanded Neal. Kel sighed.

"Do I have to spell out everything out for you? I am going to become a Shang and once I do I will be free to travel anywhere I want and the first thing I'm going to do is show all those stuck up nobles that girls can fight," explained Kel. Neal stared at her in awe.

"Good for you Kel," said Alanna coming from the ship. "It's about time that someone showed them. I would have but Jonathan banned me from challenging men on personal grounds a long time ago," she continued.

"Goddess bless, Kel," said Alanna.

"See you in a few years," replied Kel.

"Bye Kel," said Neal with a hug.

"See ya Neal," said Kel returning the hug. She waved as they sailed off.

"So my student, are you ready to continue training?" asked Hakuin as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You bet your life on it," replied Kel.

a/n: So finally this stupid default chapter is done!!!! If you liked it so far please please please review and if you didn't please please please review. I'm going away for 5 or six days but if I get enough reviews I will update so please please please review (I know this is getting repetitive but I'm desperate)


	2. Chapter 2: The Quest

a/n: I'M BACK!!!! anyways, thanks to all who reviewed (I was expecting all bad reviews) and I'll keep in mind not to rush it this time, it was just that I just got the idea and the day before I was going on holidays so I tried to get it all out as quickly as possible… oh well I'll write this chappie now… who knows how this will turn out cause I know that I don't…

Chapter 2: The Name Quest

A few weeks after…

"Keladry I feel that it is time for you to go on your name quest," announced Hakuin Seastone as Kel came in for practice. Just like that fateful day two years ago she stood there, shocked.

"But surely I have years of training left?" asked a dumbfounded Kel.

"Normally you would but I feel that being a Shang is not your true path but will help you in the future. The other Shang have agreed that if you attain a name it will be kept secret so that no one else except you, me and the Shang elders shall know," explained the Shang Horse.

"Hang on, this is going all too fast for me. My true path is not that of a Shang? Does that mean that you think I am not good enough to be a Shang?" asked Kel with a sense of deja vue.

"No, that is not what I meant. Kel, you are destined to be a great fighter; it runs in your family but only after seeing you practicing with Alanna and Neal was it that I realised that although you have the potential to become a great Shang warrior at heart your will always be tied to Tortall because of your past. You will go on your name quest and then you will return to Tortall to fulfil your destiny and settle old ghosts," explained Hakuin. _'Settle old ghosts' he puts it so nicely but perhaps he's right, no matter how hard I try I can't help thinking back to my page days and wish I had been allowed to stay _thought Kel.

"If the Shang elders have agreed on this matter then undoubtedly it is best that I do go on my name quest but surely I will not have the skill?" asked Kel worriedly.

"The quest is not a test of your fighting prowess but a test of spirit. I am sure you will earn your Shang name," assured the Shang warrior.

"How will I know what my name is?" asked Kel.

"It will come to you," replied Hakuin with a faint smile as he saw Kel trying to regain control of the situation. He saw her mouth open to ask another question but he quietened her with a motion of his hand.

"I know you have many questions but trust me when I say that you don't need to ask them; I am sure that you will be fine," assured Hakuin.

"What do I have to do for my quest?" asked Kel not knowing what to expect.

"Well, I must say that your skills are very suited to your quest. As you know, there has been increasing trouble with rogue Carthaki pirates. The cost to defeat them is too high; most of the Islands' money has gone to various reconstruction projects after that huge earthquake that Princess Chisakami was killed in. These pirates have agreed to take one of our princesses instead of the sum of money asked for. We wish for you to go undercover and be that princess. You will be the perfect spy and your diplomatic training will make your disguise flawless. We need to catch these rebels; if we catch them we have a strong chance of making a strong alliance with Emperor Kaddar because it seems that they have been giving him trouble too," said the Shang Horse.

"But why do they want a princess?" cut in Kel.

"I think they plan to use the princess' blood to have a link to the Emperor. They will be able to use their mages to trace the whole Imperial family and kill them off. Then they'll use the captured princess to claim the throne," said Hakuin.

"They can do that?" asked Kel incredulously.

"The Emperor was forced to agree that if all his heirs above her are dead she will become heir. Not that the Emperor was worried, he thinks that the family is untouchable. Back to the point, the Emperor has agreed that it is probably best to send someone undercover and you have been chosen to be that person," explained Hakuin.

"Very well, I accept," said Kel coolly.

a/n: I'm feeling lazy (as usual) so please don't shout at me for the shoddiness of Hakuin's arguments… like I said before I'm a lazy person and I also have a very bad habit of starting stories and never finishing them (mind you I've never posted them on the net before so it never mattered) so you might want to bug me a lot if I don't write for a while cause I'll end up getting fed up with all the emails and just write another chapter so they stop coming… if anyone's interested I'm considering getting a beta so any offers would be appreciated… one last thing REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Pirates

a/n: I know the story is not written that well but once I've finished this I will be revising it… oh well at least I haven't received any flames : ) thx 2 all u brilliant reviewers…

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put this in the other chapters but I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS (duh) except the prince, Firit and Kith, I only own the plot… this disclaimer applies to the whole story (just in case I forget in chapters to come)

Chapter 3: The Pirates

_I am a stone _thought Kel as she waited for the pirates to arrive. She watched as the ship drew near. She stood alone on the beach with the wind stirring up the black tresses of her wig. She looked down at her extravagant dress. It was a deep green, a frilly lacy affair that Kel absolutely. _No practicality at all! Thank god I'm wearing fight clothes underneath_ thought Kel to herself. She looked back up to see the pirate's ship moored in the deep sea in front of her and a dinghy rowing towards her. She put her hands behind her back as they pulled up to shore. A man dressed richly stepped out and walked towards her and bowed.

"Princess Kaia I assume?" asked the stranger.

"Yes and who may I ask are you?" asked Kel loftily.

"I am Duke Etiakret," replied the noble. He offered her his hand and escorted her to the boat. Discreetly Kel observed the man. He was elderly, his hair was almost completely grey but he had an air of dignity about him. She looked at the waves as the slaves rowed them towards the ship.

"Might I ask why you requested for a princess after your first demands were not met?" asked Kel sweetly. _ I don't even get a break from being polite after getting kidnapped _thought Kel.

"Forward little one aren't you?" asked the Duke.

"But even if I wanted to I can not tell you, orders from the prince. Perhaps when you meet him he'll tell you," added Etiakret.

"The prince?" asked Kel curiously.

"No more questions until we reach the ship," ordered Duke Etiakret abruptly. Kel sighed and sat silently through the trip. A ladder was thrown down the side of the ship and the Duke motioned for her to climb it. Kel made a sound of indignation and half-heartedly climbing the ladder. She pretended to be scared the whole way though it wasn't that hard since that although she had overcome her fear of heights she still didn't like them. Finally she landed on the deck. Standing before her was what she considered to be an overdressed Carthaki noble.

"Welcome your Highness, I am Prince Reash," he said as he took her hand and kissed it. Kel smiled coolly at him.

"May I inquire as to why I am here?" asked the princess.

"You will address his Highness with respect," shouted Duke Etiakret from behind her.

"Do not worry about it my dear Duke, after all what is the use of formal titles between two betrothed?" asked Reash with a smile that showed numerous white pearly teeth.

"As for you my dear, if you haven't figured out yet I will marry you. You will be my key to the Yamani throne," explained the prince turning his face back towards her.

"Why the Yamani throne?" asked Keladry.

"My dear Kaia, it's not just the Yamani throne I want. I want all the kingdoms under my rule. I'll take Carthak and the Yamani Isles by birthright, once I marry you of course and then the other kingdoms will probably have to be taken by force," replied Prince Reash.

"And if I don't agree to marry you?" asked Kel defiantly.

"Oh you will," said the prince with a grin.

"I have no intention of marrying you and I never will," stated Kaia. Reash just shook his head with a knowing smile on his face. _What's up with him? _thought Kel to herself.

"Slaves show my betrothed to her rooms," commanded Prince Reash without taking his eyes off her. His eyes continued to follow her as she was escorted away.

Kel took out a nail and pushed it into the floor of the ship. That done she lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. _What to do now? I've planted the tracker, I'm not expected to use my bracelet to contact the Emperor's mages yet so I can't tell them what I've learnt so far and who knows how much more there are to this freak's plan. One thing's for sure I am not going to marry him. Who knows when the wedding will be? I'll have to finish this quickly and efficiently and then get the hell out of here._

Kel was allowed limited freedom during the next few days and she was getting frustrated that she hadn't learnt anymore since the day she boarded the ship. That night her door was locked as usual but she heard an extra lock added. _Now why would they go through all the trouble to go and add another lock? _asked Kel to herself. Her midnight expeditions on the ship had not enlightened her the previous nights but she had a feeling that something was going on. She slipped into black fighting clothes and went up to the door. She unlocked the normal lock but had no idea how to unlock the lock securing the bolt which was on the outside door. She realised her only problem was getting to the padlock. She took out a magically enchanted strip that attracts metal. She was given a few of these in case she needed to search for weapons on someone but now Kel found a different use for it. She carefully slid the thin piece of metal through the gap in the door and managed to get it to stick on the padlock. She brought it as close as she could to herself. She took out her picks and slid her spare hand through the door with them. She struggled a bit but finally managed to open the lock. From there she had no problem getting out. Kel snuck out quietly onto the deck and, seeing no one else on deck except for a lone person in the crows nest, went to the captain's cabin. There was no one there either. She snuck back down to the prince's room to find him and all the missing crew having a meeting.

"I'll go over the plan once and only once, alright?" said the prince as he paced in the middle of the room. The rest of the crew snapped to attention immediately.

"We'll rejoin the main fleet in three days and start our attack on Carthak. Once we secure Carthak as our base we'll set about taking over the Copper Isles. Remember we have to make this subtle so they'll think I'm the good guy and you pirates are the bad guys. Meanwhile, in Tortall my agent has been gaining a hold on the royal family so it will be easy to arrange my marriage to Princess Kalasin. A little while after that We kill off the older siblings so Kalasin becomes next in line for the throne. From there we wait until the Tortallan monarchs die. From there we claim the Yamani throne and their armies. We will have massive forces to then take over Scanra and Galla. We will have more power than -," said Prince Reash but suddenly he turned to the door. Suddenly Kel felt herself go immobile as one of the crew muttered a few words.

"Well I see we have a spy in our midst, I always thought you were too ugly to be a princess," said Reash as he walked up to the door and opened it.

"Firit, Kith lock her up in her room after beating her thoroughly and stay outside the door in case she still tries to escape," he said coldly. Kel stared in horror as the burly sailors took her back to her room and beat to within an inch of her life. She lay there, still immobile from the spell, with her blood pooling around her. _I have to do something _thought Kel. _This guy's a lunatic, I have to warn the others. _She tried in vain to activate the bracelet but soon the pain overwhelmed her and she blacked out.

Kel woke groggily as someone slapped her. She looked to see the blurry face of Prince Reash.

"I admit you were good at your work but now your work and your life are over. Good bye Princess Kaia or whoever you are," said Prince Reash with a cruel smile on his face. With that she felt herself being lifted up and thrown overboard. She hit the water with a huge splash and then she was drowning. She struggled feebly to swim to the surface but the effort was too much. Her clothes dragged her down deeper and deeper. The last of her breath escaped her and her eyes closed. She sank even deeper into the dark, fathomless depths of the ocean her dress billowing around her like a funeral cloth.

a/n: if you want to know what happens next then REVIEW!!! Come on, you know you want to…


	4. Chapter 4: Shang Warrior

a/n: Thanks to all those that reviewed. Special thanks go out to theknightofkonaha who has reviewed every chapter and Cow-Lick thanks for the tip on the reiews, I didn't realise I had that option disabled… anyway I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit late in coming especially after that cliffie but school just started along with dozens of other things so I didn't have much time but finally here's the fourth chapter…

Chapter 4: Shang Warrior

Everything was black. Kel felt like she was sinking into a nice fluffy cloud _if only I could stop falling _she thought. Suddenly a small dot of light appeared on her closed eyelids. It grew bigger and bigger until all she could feel was light. She struggled to open her eyes when she suddenly realised she wasn't in the water anymore, she was literally lying down in a white, fluffy cloud. _I've died and gone to the Black God's Realms _Kel thought to herself. She looked up to see a huge, old white wolf staring at her. _But why would a wolf be in the Black God's Realm staring at me? _she mused.

"_You haven't gone to the Black God's Realm," _said a voice in her mind. Kel stared at the wolf.

"Are you speaking to me?" she asked.

"_Ah, humans. You are being held in a type of stasis, you are not dead. Of course you, being a human, are wondering why I am here? Well all you really need to know is that I am the God of Wolves and I have come to take you under my paw," _said the wolf.

"What do you mean?" asked Kel who was incredibly confused and disorientated.

"_You are a silent, swift killer, you are logical, you take only what you need, you can go on for hours on end without rest, you are loyal to your pack, you are fiercely protective of your packmates, you are the leader of your pack. You are Keladry of Mindelan, Shang Wolf," _announced the wolf. Kel stood dumbstruck.

"_You have been through a lot but you shall face harder obstacles in the future. As a sign of my favour and a retreat for when you seem to have lost yourself I bestow upon you this necklace which will appear at need. Only call on it when there is no other option, it can be a perilous gift," _said the Wolf God as he trotted up to her and breathed on her. A silver mist emitted from his mouth and formed a necklace with a silver wolf pendant on it.

"_My part is done, now onto the next stage of your journey," _said the wolf now trotting away and fading into the clouds. _Next stage? _wondered Kel. Suddenly before her were three human looking celestial figures. She looked closer and recognised the Yamani Gods. The one she recognised as Yama stood foremost.

"_We have had you on loan but now our fellow gods demand that you be returned. Keladry we are grateful to you for the crisis that you will soon divert. Not only are the Yamani Gods grateful to you but also the other gods of the other kingdoms and empires. You have survived a harsh and harrowing experience. It's time to rest," _said the goddess. Kel felt her eyes closing and a warm cloud surround her. She was soon in a deep sleep.

"Keladry?" asked Hakuin his face wrinkled with worry. Kel's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"I had the pleasantest dream just then" she said with the dreamy smile still on her face.

"What happened?" asked the Shang Horse.

"I'm the Shang Wolf," replied Kel. She sighed and snuggled down into her pillow leaving her teacher beaming with joy.

After properly awakening Kel informed Hakuin and the Emperor's mages of what she heard and what she accomplished.

"We will have to ferret out the agent in Tortall. Keladry I think it's best for you to travel to Tortall and try to find out who it is and prevent any developments while we deal with Prince Reash," stated one of the mages.

"I have to go back to Tortall?" the Shang Wolf asked.

"Yes."

Keladry of Mindelan stared out at the very sea that had almost claimed her life. Thoughts were racing through her head. _What happened, what's happening, I'M GOING BACK TO TORTALL!! _was all she could think. _Everything happened so fast. I'm the Shang Wolf and supposedly I was 'on loan' to the Yamani Islands. Does that mean my future lies in Tortall? How will I face them all? What am I going to tell all of them? How will I save Tortall from Reash's agent? _she thought. _I'll take it one step at a time, I can do this _she thought determinedly.

Kel stepped of the boat to see a three people waiting for her.

"Hello Alanna, Neal and Lord Raoul," she said to the smiling faces.

"Well come on Kel, we have a lot to do," beamed Neal.

"You're helping me on my mission?" asked Kel dubiously.

"No, we're making you a knight," said Alanna sighing impatiently. Lord Raoul grinned at her.

"You're in for hell," he said.

"Come on then," beckoned Alanna. Kel hesitantly joined the group and they dragged her off to explain their plans.

a/n: Iwasn't sure if the wolf had a name or appearance mentioned in the other books so I kept his bit minimal and for those of you who wanted Kel to be a legendary, well it's not that realistic and I thought being a wolf suited her. Please review... the next chapter should be up soon...


	5. Chapter 5: Plots

a/n: thanks again to all you brilliant reviewers!!! SilentLady101: I'm sorry to disappoint you but I thought the wolf would suit her best, she's kind of ooc in this story so her personalities changed. Pie of Doomeh: I'll probably start another follow up story but I've decided to finish this one up in Tortall with Kel becoming or trying and failing to become a knight. Mrs. Dom Masbolle: The gods transported Kel into that random place, sorry I tried to make it seem like that but I guess I should have written it better. Now on to the next part of the story…

Chapter 5: Plots, plots and more plots

"Look, becoming a knight has been my dream for years but I am on a mission," said an irritated Kel.

"No Neal, first we throw you defenceless in front of an evil centaur and then Kel comes and saves you. Out of gratitude the king will grant Kel her knighthood," explained Raoul completely ignoring Kel.

"But what if she doesn't save me?" protested Neal.

"Don't worry Squire, we'll be there as well," remarked Alanna dryly.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" exclaimed Neal.

"HELLO?" shouted Kel. She sighed as they continued arguing. She started walking to the door when they suddenly looked up at her.

"Where are you going Kel?" asked Neal.

"To finish my mission," replied Kel exasperatedly.

"What mission?" asked Raoul.

"Oh it's some random thing about finding some traitor, the Yamani Emperor sent her over just for that," said Alanna offhandedly.

"I could be saving the whole of Tortall and if I succeed the maybe the king will knight me," said Kel as if talking to little kids.

"Why can't you be as smart as Kel?" asked Alanna looking at Neal.

"Hey!" protested Neal.

"Oh well, we might as well help but I still think that throwing Neal in front of an evil centaur is a better plan," grumbled Raoul.

"It is so tempting sometimes," sighed Alanna.

"I am so misunderstood," wailed Neal as he stormed off.

"Oh well, Kel let's go to the practice courts," said Alanna putting an arm around Kel.

"Hey! What about me?" protested Raoul as they walked off.

"Sir I'm sure there's some paperwork for you to do," called back Kel. Raoul sniffed sadly. "Neal I promise I won't throw you in front of a centaur if you'll talk to me! I'm so alone," he called with an evil grin on his face.

A messenger ran up to Keladry and Alanna.

"Lady Keladry of Mindelan their majesties wish to see you," panted the squire.

"Change of plans then Kel, let's go," commanded Alanna.

"You know I can take care of myself," commented Kel.

"Right, I'm sorry I'm just so used to having Neal around," explained Alanna as they walked into the throne room. Inside King Jonathan and Queen Thayet stood waiting.

"Keladry, I will get straight to the point," started Jonathan.

"What Jon means is, what is this threat to the kingdom?" demanded the Peerless.

"Well, if you don't mind me being frank, there is a crazy lunatic called Prince Reash who is planning on ruling an Empire made up of all the lands. I went on an undercover mission and found out that he has an agent here in Tortall and I have been sent to help uncover him or her," replied Kel.

"Very well, Alanna, Kel, I will organise a meeting to discuss this matter in detail later but for now you are dismissed," said Jon with a look of worry on his face.

"Jon, just because I'm here doesn't mean I've forgiven you; I'm here for Kel not because I want to be," warned Alanna as she turned heel and walked swiftly away.

"Why are you angry at the king?" asked the Shang Wolf.

"Because he let Lord Wyldon have his way and not let you become a knight," said Alanna as if it were common knowledge.

"So you're angry at King Jonathan over me?" asked Kel.

"Yes," replied Alanna.

"But it's been over 6 years!" exclaimed Kel.

"What can I say? I can hold grudges for a very long time," remarked Alanna offhandedly.

"Come on Kel, I need to burn some energy, let's hurry up and get to the practice courts," continued Alanna. They entered the practice courts to see a dozen or so people had the same idea as them.

"Well come on Kel," encouraged the Lioness.

"Actually I think I might stay here and soak everything up for a while," replied Kel shaking her head.

"Suit yourself," said Alanna with a shrug as she looked around for a sparring partner. Kel watched the fighters silently and was surrounded in her own little bubble of peace when her reverie was burst by a wail coming from behind her.

"Kel where's Alanna? I need her to heal me," wailed Neal.

"Why don't you heal yourself?" asked Kel.

"It's a bit hard to reach my back," said Neal with a scowl

"What happened?" asked Kel with a look of curiousity on her face.

"Raoul set Peachblossom on me!" complained Neal.

"I was just trying to get you two to rehearse the plan," protested Raoul sheepishly.

"Peachblossom? You kept him?" asked a delighted Kel.

"Yeah, Alanna bought him and keeps him here at the palace," replied Neal.

"Let's go see him," said Kel with delight.

"Um I'd like to be healed first," pointed out Neal.

"Oh, Alanna's fighting right now so let's find Duke Baird and then we'll go find Peachblossom," said Kel cheerfully.

"Great, I get to see the monster again," muttered Neal.

"Excellent," whispered Raoul and then laughed menacingly. Kel and Neal stared at him so he abruptly looked away from Neal and started whistling innocently. They made their way down the hall to find Duke Baird.

a/n: Sorry I'm not really up to writing much right now cause my grandpa died last week. I'll get back to the plot soon.


	6. Chapter 6: The Discovery

a/n: hehehe… I kind of got distracted for a while… a long while… I felt really bad after receiving a review from C.McPherson so you can thank him/her (sorry I don't know which one) for this chapter finally being written.

Chapter 6: The Discovery

"It's not fair! He didn't even get close to Neal!" whined Raoul after they had visited Peachblossom.

"Lord Raoul -," started Kel.

"Raoul," corrected the knight.

"Sir, right now this is quite unnecessary; there is currently an undiscovered threat to the Royal family and it is my task to uncover him or her?" questioned Kel.

"Undiscovered? I thought you had it all under control!" exclaimed Raoul.

"You obviously don't pay attention," remarked Neal snidely.

"Well what are we doing about it?" asked Raoul.

"I'm glad we're finally on the same page, first we have to investigate all those close to the Royal family, hopefully we'll be able to weed the impostor out that way. That's if we're lucky, if not then we'll have to keep tabs on all potential suspects and wait until someone makes a move," explained the Shang Wolf.

"I like the first option," said Neal.

"For once I agree with you Queenscove, we better talk to Myles," agreed Raoul.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to re-familiarise myself with the palace just in case, so while you two talk to Myles I'll just walk around the palace," suggested Kel.

"I'll come with you," said Neal brightly.

"Fine, I'll leave you youngsters to it," said Raoul as he departed.

"Why did you insist on inspecting every room we went into?" questioned Neal.

"I wanted to check for secret passages and see which rooms were secure," replied Kel.

"Well then you should talk to Myles! He'll know all about that," exclaimed Neal.

"Perhaps I should, I wonder where Raoul is," mused Kel.

"Psst, over here," whispered a voice coming from the wall.

"Where?" asked Neal incredulously. Suddenly a tapestry on the wall moved and from behind it appeared Raoul and Sir Myles of Olau.

"What were you doing behind there?" asked Neal.

"Myles was giving me a tour of the palace's secret passages," explained Raoul.

"Now I'm freaked out, that is way too coincidental," said a very scared Nealan.

"Just joking, I overheard you both talking when Myles and I were going to look at the room of a noble he's been pretty suspicious of," said Raoul with a laugh.

"You suspect that he might be the traitor?" asked Kel.

"Perhaps, I have always felt there was something amiss with this fellow but had no cause to further investigate," explained Myles.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go," said Neal.

"You'll have to be quiet," cautioned Raoul looking meaningfully at Neal as they entered the hole behind the tapestry.

"What, I-," started Neal.

"Quiet," interrupted Raoul. Neal pouted but kept his lips firmly shut. The secret door they entered through shut and they were left in the dark, cold corridor with only a small, flame torch to light their way. Myles took the torch out of the bracket it was sitting in and led the way. They walked for a short while seeing many tunnels along the way.

"I still don't see how you and George can remember your way through all these tunnels," remarked Neal shaking his head.

"George?" asked Kel.

"Alanna's husband," replied Neal.

"Ssh, were almost there," whispered Myles. Sure enough they soon came to a stop. Myles moved forward to the wall and took out two small plugs out of it. He peered inside.

"Oh my," said Myles with a gasp.

"What is it?" asked Raoul as he shoved Myles aside.

"Dear Mithros!" exclaimed Raoul. He moved over to let Kel have a look. She stepped back, her face an unreadable mask.

"What is it?" asked Neal as he stepped forward to look.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

a/n: What is wrong with the room???... seriously I'm open to suggestions cause I'm still not quite sure yet… I hope you all liked this chapter (even though it is kinda boring) and hopefully I will write another one soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Scarred For Life

a/n: Finally the next chapter… just so you know I have nothing against Neal… all his misfortunes just happen I do not mean it… I'm sorry to all you Neal lovers out there

Chapter 7: Scarred for life

The four related their story to Alanna.

"So what was it?" she demanded.

"I'm scarred for life!" wailed a very pale Neal.

"Well, you see," said Kel hesitantly.

"I believe the best words to describe it are…," started Myles.

"WHAT?" Alanna demanded in her haste to know what they were had seen.

"Well," said Raoul.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" wailed Neal.

"That feels much better," commented Neal.

"What's this?" asked Alanna with a serious expression.

"Well we saw a whole host of portraits of Neal in the process of dieing a horrible gruesome death as well as a few of the weapons used in the portraits," explained Raoul.

"I always thought it was weird that he kept on glaring at you and Neal but I think I understand now; he wished to become your squire!" declared Myles in triumph.

"Or maybe he's jealous of my dashing good looks," said Neal as he posed.

"We're still left with the problem of who's the spy in our midst," said Kel pointedly ignoring Neal.

"This is going to be a hard problem to solve," said Alanna.

"Does no one care that there's someone who wants to kill me?" demanded Neal.

"Neal being attacked by someone, hmm, it could present the perfect opportunity," muttered Raoul to himself.

"What did you say Raoul?" asked Myles with a knowing look.

"Perhaps we could lure him out with bait, yes bait," said Raoul with a thoughtful look in Neal's direction.

"Why do I get the feeling we're talking about two different things?" asked an exasperated Alanna.

"But how can we use bait anyway?" asked Myles.

"Well, if you think about it, in the end the agent will try to take the lives of all the royalty of Tortall even if the marriage negotiations fail," said the Shang Wolf.

"Right because if the marriage fails then they'll just take Tortall by force," agreed Alanna.

"But won't that mean we'll have to use one of the Royal family as bait?" asked Myles.

"Probably, or maybe one of the defenders of the Royal family," said Kel.

"Why?" asked Neal.

"An assassin can't get to a target surrounded by guards Squire," said Alanna.

"I'm up for it," volunteered Alanna.

"But how do we lay the trap?" asked Raoul finally becoming serious.

"Well for one Alanna must be vulnerable and easy to access. Also she must have a fierce reputation of protecting the Royal family and the agent must have access to her," said Myles.

"What, so we have her to pretend to become injured protecting Jon and then have her walk around like that?" said Raoul.

"I don't think that will work," said Kel her brow furrowed in thought.

"What if we play off the rift in Alanna and King Jonathan's relationship?" asked Neal.

"What?" asked a confused Raoul.

"Yes, it could work; King Jonathan will be the main target of the agent because he is the biggest threat. They probably think that the family and kingdom will fall apart if he dies. What I propose is that Alanna ask the king to ride with her privately in the forest and then have a row with him and leave him alone and vulnerable," said Neal.

"Ah, one of the few uses of having Neal as a squire; he has brains," said Alanna.

"But we can't use the king as bait!" protested Keladry.

"And he is far from vulnerable," reminded Myles.

"Hm, this could work. What if the agent simply thinks its King Jonathan?" asked Raoul.

"You mean an illusion?" asked Kel.

"Yes and Numair's here at the moment so we can enlist his help," said Raoul.

"It still doesn't solve the 'vulnerable' problem," pointed out Neal.

"Well then you think of something genius," challenged Raoul.

"You forget I came up with the original plan," said Neal triumphantly. Raoul simply glared at Neal.

"Well his horse could get spooked and throw him off," suggested Myles.

"Good idea, he'll be left injured and unable to move," said Alanna.

"What if the spy doesn't fall for the trap?" asked Kel.

"We'll come up with a new plan. Meanwhile we'll have to monitor all the nobles going in and out of the palace but for now let's just go clear our plan with the king and Numair," replied Alanna.

"I think we should keep a close eye on Neal as well," said Kel. They all looked at her incredulously.

"Well his life is in danger from that crazy noble," she explained.

"Kel I love you," said Neal as he gave her a big hug.

"Right, Raoul and I will guard you," said Alanna.

"You must stay with us at all times," she continued.

"Yes, stay with us at **all **times," echoed Raoul. Neal gulped.

"I think I'd rather take my chance with the crazy noble, at least I stand a chance against him," muttered Neal to himself. Myles hid a small smile.

"Well we better be going," said Myles.

"Right," said Alanna and they all promptly left to find the king and Numair.

a/n: well that's that chapter done.. now comes my nagging about the reviews… PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8: So much for Neal’s brilliant

a/n: I really should update regularly… anyway here's the next chapter…

Chapter 8: So much for Neal's brilliant plan…

The day had arrived, they were ready to go ahead with the plan. Everyone was present as they went over the final plans in one of the many secret passageways that riddled the castle.

"Right King Jonathon we'll have to hide you in a secret passageway with Raoul while Neal, Kel, Numair and I follow Alanna and the illusion discreetly," said Myles.

"We'll just hope that this agent doesn't have the gift," said Alanna. Kel listened in to the proceedings but couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong.

"Can I switch places with Raoul?" asked Kel.

"But that defeats the purpose of you catching the criminal and becoming a knight!" exclaimed Raoul. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked. The king coughed.

"Whoops," said Raoul in a small voice.

"Well it's nice to know that you've been taking advantage of a plot against the throne," remarked Jonathon wryly.

"Right, Kel you stay here and we'll leave know," said Myles hurriedly.

"Sire, remember that you must stay hidden in these secret passageways," continued Myles as he turned toward Jon. The king nodded and the group departed leaving Kel and the King of Tortall all alone. Kel stood there lost in thought as she tried to figure out what had been nagging her. There was something not quite right with this situation. She tried to figure out what it was. _The room, _she thought _The room that we looked at was big yet the portraits were only put in a certain place; right in view of the peephole. A coincidence? There's too much at risk to put it down as a coincidence but if it isn't then that means the spy knows about the secret passageways. He might even know how to use them…_

"Sire, I think we need to get out of here," announced Kel.

"Why?" asked the king.

"I think the spy knows about the secret passageways. He was probably spying on us when we made our plans to catch him. He'll probably take advantage of this moment of distraction," explained Kel.

"Where are the Queen, Prince and Princess?" questioned Kel as they exited.

"Thayet and Kalasin should be practicing with the Riders and Roald is away with his knight master," said Jonathon.

"Sire that means you are the most likely target. With only one guard you will be the easiest to attack," said Kel.

"We should get into the middle of the room, away from the walls," said King Jonathon.

"Your Highness, can you make a barrier around yourself?" questioned Kel. The king nodded and sapphire coloured Gift started to flow from his fingers. He raised his hand to form a barrier around Kel as well but she shook her head.

"Sire, my mission is to catch this traitor and a barrier would simply be in the way." Jonathon looked unsettled but consented to Kel's reasoning. Kel cautiously walked back into the secret passageway and closed it behind her. She centred herself and closed her eyes. She stood stock still listening for any signal that the spy might be approaching. She waited alone in the dark. Time ticked slowly onward. _Alanna and everyone else will be deep within the forest by now. He should strike soon _thought Kel to herself. She waited a minute longer when she heard it; the faint sounds of footsteps that was coming steadily closer. She opened her eyes and let them adjust to the darkness of the passageways before she took action. With the silence and grace of an assassin Kel moved to meet the intruder. She came to a corner and waited for him. _Thump! Thump! Thump! _Kel's heartbeat echoed the sound of the footsteps as she readied herself for action. The footsteps were extremely close now. Kel paused and then leaped into the adjoining passageway, her sword at the ready. She used her bulk to pin the startled figure against the wall and placed her sword across the stranger's neck.

"Who are you?" Kel demanded. Her captive quailed.

"P-p-please don't hurt me; I was forced to do this. Please, he has my wife and children!" babbled the stranger. Kel eased off a bit. _Why wouldn't the agent be here? Surely he knows no ordinary man could defeat the king unless _thought Kel. Suddenly she felt a shiver run down her back and she whirled around and brought her sword up. There was a sharp clang as sword met sword.

"Surely you did not think me stupid enough to make that much noise?" asked Kel's assailant.

"Well forgive me for hoping," replied Kel. The man started to attack Kel furiously and she struggled to defend under the flurry of attacks.

"Sir, run while you can," Kel said to the man who she had pinned against the wall previously. He let out a whimper and ran.

"It's no use, he's dead already; at this very moment there is poison running through his veins, did you really think I'd let him live?" asked the attacker with a sneer. Kel silently fought on, her mouth set in a grim expression.

"You are a good fighter, why not join us. We can give you a country to rule if you like," offered the agent. Kel continued to fight silently.

"Come on, what's your price?" With a move to quick to see Kel disarmed her opponent and rested the tip of her sword at his throat.

"I have none," she stated as she brought up her other arm and punched him full in the face. He fell like a stone.

a/n: well… that sure turned out better than I had hoped… I hope you enjoyed that chapter and hopefully there'll be another chapter soon… hopefully… anyway please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

a/n: wow… I'm updating two chapters in one day and one's the last chapter… wow I never thought this day would come so soon…

Chapter 9: The Epilogue

Kel sighed as Neal burst into the room.

"Kel you did it and -!" exclaimed Neal.

"But he took poison before we could question him, I should have known and checked while he was unconscious," replied Kel dejectedly.

"There's no way that you could have known that he had a poison tablet on him. Don't be too hard on yourself," comforted Alanna who had just walked in with Raoul.

"But know we won't know if there are others!" protested Kel.

"Oh, you haven't heard yet. The Yamani Emperor has sent a messenger to request aid from Tortall to clean up Reash's forces. According to him the key members have already been caught and questioned. From the information gathered it seems that Reash only managed to get one agent into Tortall. Anyway we searched his rooms and found all the information we needed on who helped him," said Raoul. Kel contemplated the information for a moment. Suddenly she was struck by a thought; _now that my mission is over I have no reason to stay here._

"That's good," she replied quietly.

"Yep and King Jonathon has agreed to help but on one condition," said Neal joyfully. Kel looked up with a look of surprise on her face.

"What?" asked Kel.

"The condition is that a certain Keladry of Mindelan stays in Tortall," replied Alanna with a smile.

"And as a knight, no less," added Raoul with a huge grin spreading across his face. Kel sat there speechless.

"Of course you still need some training so Jon's letting me take you on as a squire until you turn eighteen," continued Raoul. Wordlessly Kel hugged Raoul as tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks. Alanna and Neal came round and hugged her too. Normally she would be mortified with herself due to this outburst of emotion but who cared?

Her dream had finally come true.

THE END

a/n: well that's it… it's a short ending but it's all I could come up with… thanks to all you people who read this story and I hope that you liked it…


End file.
